I Still Need You, Daddy
by lpgohanfanatic
Summary: Driven by his guilt and anger, Gohan rashly kills himself. But nobody said dying would kill the pain...
1. Prologue Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or Gohan. If I did, would I be writing this when I could be creating more episodes and movies? Hell no!

Author's note: BIG UPDATE!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Poem title: So Ends My Final Act Daddy, you told me that we'd go home You told me we'd go together I know that you had to go, But you broke your promise Daddy And you won't come back Was it my fault, Daddy? I can't take the guilt, I hurt myself so much   So that I can help myself But everyday just hurts me more You had the chance to come back Back to your family, Mom needs you Dad   As she cries everyday The new baby needs a father, too But I need you the most, Daddy 

_I know it was my fault, Daddy_

_So I cut myself and hurt myself _

_So that I can ease my pain_

_But it doesn't help anymore_

_So as this final act on Earth_

_I tell you my feelings of sorrow and regret_

_I hear Piccolo and Krillin behind me_

_Trying to stop me_

_I form the blast in a hurry_

_And lower it to my heart_

_I plan to end it,_

_Now is the time_

_I fire it, Daddy_

_Piccolo stands over me_

_Sadness is his eyes_

_As he asks me why_

_Krillin starts to sob_

_As my vision slowing fades_

_Piccolo hugs me,_

_Knowing that it's too late_

_I have done the deed Daddy_

_I can finally see you_

_Daddy_

_I have done what I needed to _

_And as my final statement_

_So ends my final act_

_*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

READ ON!

  


	2. Chapter 1 Daddy

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or Gohan.

Author's Note: Big. That is the keyword here.

^______________________________________________________________________^

Gohan appeared at the huge entrance to The Otherworld. He looked up at the humongous person staring angrily at him. "Son Gohan, I am King Yemma, ruler of The Otherworld. Now in your situation, I can't send you to Hell, but I can't send you to Heaven either because suicide is not good or evil. What you have done here is selfish, stupid, and in other words…" 

"Gohan! What are you doing here!?" Gohan whirled around to see that Goku was standing there, with a look of supreme confusion on his face. Gohan looked down at the floor, to ashamed to say anything. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and struggled to keep them from falling.

**Goku's POV**

'What was he doing here? Nobody is strong enough to beat him; he's been training since the Cell Games. Unless… No! He didn't kill himself, did he? Oh, god…' As I stared at him, sadness overcame me. 

I knew Gohan had been depressed since my death, but I thought he would understand my actions. I couldn't believe he had killed himself. 'Why? Why did he go and pull a stunt like that?' 

Gohan continued to stare down at the floor to ashamed to speak. Finally I found my voice, "King Yemma, if you would allow, Gohan can come with me." Gohan's head snapped up to stare at me. 

The look on his face was one I couldn't decipher. Fear? Anger? Grief? Maybe all… King Yemma stared down at me; his decision was vital to Gohan. I had to help Gohan.

**Gohan's POV**

I couldn't believe it; Dad was standing there staring at me. I know he knew what I had done. I had left Goten and Mom to see him. If only he knew why… King Yemma glanced at me sternly, clearly telling me that what I had done was wrong. 

"Goku, I will allow your son to pass, but this is the only time I will." King Yemma turned to me, "As for you I hope you learned your lesson." 

I nodded; I couldn't find my voice, and if I could I would be too ashamed to use it. Dad looked at me, and nodded. I walked up to him and he put two fingers to his head. 

**Nobody's POV**

Gohan and Goku appeared at the Grand Kai's planet, under a tall tree. Goku turned to his son, and bent down to his eye level, "Gohan, why did you kill yourself? Why?" Gohan looked up at Goku. 

Goku was startled, looking into Gohan's eyes. The feelings of guilt, pain, sadness, and grief were overwhelming. "Dad, I…I still need you. Just because I'm the most powerful fighter doesn't mean I don't need you. Damn it, Dad, I need you as a dad, not a teacher." 

Gohan looked pleadingly at Goku. For the first time in Goku's life, he realized what Chi-Chi and Piccolo had been trying to tell him. Gohan may not need him to teach him how to fight, but he needed him as a dad. 

Goku swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say. Suddenly Gohan jerked away from him. "Gohan? What's wrong?" inquired Goku, concerned about his oldest son. 

**Gohan's POV**

"Leave me alone!" I hissed. 'He left me alone! Why should I talk to him!?' I powered up to Super Saiyan 2. I was angry with my Dad…or maybe I wasn't, but something didn't feel right. I punched him in the gut. 

I thought I would feel satisfied with his pain, but instead I felt regret and grief. Dad in turned grabbed me by my shoulders, and turned me to face him, while I hollered. I don't know why I was hollering, but at the moment I didn't care.

**Goku's POV**

I grabbed Gohan roughly by his shoulders, hoping to make sense of him and why he was being so hostile. Gohan hollered out, in pain or out of rage, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I had to help him. "Stop it! Gohan, stop!" I tried to calm him down, but he struggled and hollered even more. 

Finally I let him go. He fell backwards, and dropped out of Super Saiyan 2. I was relieved at first, but when I looked at his face, the worry came tumbling back to me.

**Nobody's POV**  
  


Gohan stood up and glared at his father, angry harsh words spilling out of his mouth. "I hate you! Why should I even look at you? You never were there for me and yet, you still think that things are the same! So just leave me alone!" Gohan screamed at his father, his anger being released and directed at Goku. 

Goku looked at Gohan in shock. "Listen Gohan, I thought you'd be happy to see me, but if you don't tell me what the problem is then I can't help you." "Shut up! You're nothing but an asshole who pretends to be my father!" replied Gohan furiously. 

Goku growled in his throat and before he could stop himself, his hand swung out and smacked Gohan in the face. Gohan went flying 25 feet before skidding to a stop. Goku stared at him and then at his hand.

**Goku's POV**

'Oh god. What did I just do? I hit him, my son, because of my anger!' I couldn't believe what I did! I hit Gohan out of my rage. He was lying there, shaking. I ran to him, hoping that I hadn't hurt him too serious.

**Gohan's POV**

I landed with thud on the grass. I can't believe my dad hit me. I felt myself uncontrollably shaking. I can't even open my eyes. Why did I say those things to him? It's my fault. 

**Nobody's POV**

Goku ran to his son, tears forming in his eyes from the realization that he had hit him. The last time he had hit him was when they were waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Piccolo was fighting Cell and dying. But that was 2 years ago. 

Goku picked up Gohan to find that he was unconscious. "Gohan wake up. Come on. I didn't mean to hit you." Goku tried to wake him up, but Gohan was out. Goku signed. "Well, I might as well go see King Kai." He put Gohan in a comfortable position and disappeared.

King Kai turned to look at Goku. He was surprised to see him carrying Gohan. "What do you want Goku?" asked King Kai. "I need to talk to Piccolo and Krillin. Please? It's kind of urgent." 

King Kai thought for a moment, "Fine Goku." Goku sat Gohan down on the ground, and walked up to King Kai, placing a hand on his shoulder when he reached him.

**Conversation between Piccolo and Goku**

_'Piccolo this is Goku.'_

_'Goku? I'm guessing this is concerning Gohan.' _

_'Yeah. I know why he killed himself. Are you on the way to New Namek?'        _

_'Yes, Krillin is here too. He wanted to come.'_

_'Good. When you wish Gohan back, wish me back too.'_

_'What!?'_

_'Gohan told me something, and it's true, he still needs me as a father.'_

_'Yes. So you finally get it.'_

_'Yeah! Piccolo I have to go. Gohan is waking up. Tell Krillin for me.'_

_'I will.'_

And with that the link was broken.

**Nobody's POV**

Gohan looked up at Goku, who was kneeling down. "Dad?" asked Gohan hoarsely. Goku smiled slightly, "Gohan I didn't mean to hit you. I…" "It's okay Dad. I shouldn't have said what I said." Goku helped Gohan up to a sitting position, "It's okay." Gohan suddenly broke down. 

He fell to his hands and knees. Goku was startled, but regained his senses. "Gohan?" questioned Goku, concerned for his son. He picked up his son and placed him in his lap. Gohan looked up at him with haunted eyes, showing feelings that Goku never thought Gohan had. 

"I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have gotten angry at your choice to stay here. I was just selfish." Goku signed and shook his head, "No Gohan, you showed me that I haven't been a father to you. I talked to Piccolo as they were on their way to New Namek. I've decided to come back with you." 

Gohan looked up at Goku, smile spreading over his face. "Really?" Gohan's tears stopped. Goku nodded. Gohan jumped on him, nearly knocking him over. 

Goku laughed, "Now why don't you get some rest?" Gohan nodded. He settled in Goku's lap. Soon after, he was asleep. Goku looked down at Gohan. Gohan looked perfectly peaceful and innocent. It was then Goku realized that he hadn't seen Gohan sleep in over 2 years. Sighing he picked up Gohan, and took him to the Grand Kai's palace. 

Goku walked into his room that the Grand Kai gave him. He gently dropped Gohan on the spare bed. Goku took one last look at Gohan and climbed into his bed.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Please keep reading. Have fun!  


	3. Chapter 2 Back Home

Disclaimer: There is no way I will ever own Dragonball Z. So why am I putting this up? God knows why.

Author's Note: BIG! BIG! Really big!

Gohan yawned and stirred slightly in the bed. His sheets were on the floor, the pillow cockeyed, and Gohan was sprawled eagle on the mattress. Goku sat on a chair next to his bed. He had always been a messy sleeper.

Gohan sleepily opened one eye. He found his father staring at him, an amused expression on his face. Gohan yawned again and stretched. Gohan rose up into a sitting position and opened his eyes.

"Hello, sleep-head. Feeling okay?" Goku asked, laughing at Gohan. Gohan yawned and nodded. "Yeah. Just hungry." A rumble that echoed through the room agreed with Gohan's comment.

"Come on, then. Let's go eat!" Goku and Gohan traveled down a long corridor to the cafeteria.As they reached their destination, Gohan spotted a small table for two. Goku and Gohan sat down waited for a waitress. After the waitress took their order, Goku and Gohan started chatting.

"I say we have an hour left, before Krillin and Piccolo wish us back." Goku said. Gohan nodded, "Yeah. Dad, are you mad at me?" Gohan's gaze shifted down to the tabletop.

Goku cocked his head slightly. After a few seconds of still quiet, Goku shook his head, "No. You may have done something wrong, but you showed me that you and your mother still need me. I'm not mad at you for not killing Cell when I told you to. I most likely would have done the same thing. So don't beat yourself up over it, okay kiddo?"

Gohan looked at his father and nodded. Their food arrived a few minutes later. After gobbling up their food, a few minutes later, they left. Goku teleported him and Gohan to the Grand Kai to say goodbye.

"Sir, my son and I are about to leave. Thank you for your hospitality." Goku's image started to waver and fade. Then he disappeared. Not even 5 seconds later, Gohan's form wavered and faded.

**On New Namek**

Goku appeared in front of several Namekians, Krillin, and Piccolo. "Goku!" Krillin ran forward to see his friend. "Hey, Krillin. Have you wished-." He was cut off by Gohan, appeared next to him.

Krillin ran up to his friend and squeezed him, nearly suffocating him in the process. "Bro, don't scare me like that!" Krillin scolded Gohan for his act. Piccolo walked forward to the two, "Have you two cleared things up?" Gohan nodded, "Yup."

"Well, we better go." Piccolo turned to the elders, "You may use the last wish." Goku thanked the elders of Namek and the four-teleported back to Earth. When Goku dropped Piccolo off at the Lookout and Krillin at Kami House, he and Gohan took a walk through the forest.

"I'm sorry I left you Gohan. I never should have. I put my training in front of my family." "I forgive you, but if-." "Gohan stop blaming yourself. Okay?" "Okay." Gohan suddenly jumped on Goku's back, knocking them both down.

"Okay, you want to play like that, fine." Goku started tickling Gohan mercilessly. Between gasps of air, Gohan laughed; his face was turning red and tears leaked from his eyes. "Dad! S-t-op!"

They both laughed for a while and then they stopped as Gohan was gasping for air. "I'm hungry. Let's go fishing." Goku said to Gohan, who nodded, "Yeah, I'm hungry too." "Race ya!" Goku got up and ran. "Hey you got a head start!" Gohan ran after Goku; they were both laughing all the way.

**At the River**

Goku took off everything but his boxers and dove in. Gohan appeared a few minutes later, ripped off his gi in the same fashion and also jumped in. Underneath the water, Goku was wrestling with a pretty big fish that did not want to be eaten.

After he finally subdued it, he swam to the surface. He threw the fish onto the grassy bank. 'I wonder where Gohan is.' Goku pondered. A sudden splash of water from behind said that Gohan was swimming behind him.

Goku dove beneath the surface, spotting Gohan mocking a fish. The fish snapped at him, but Gohan just moved away from it every time. Gohan eventually grabbed the fish by its back flipper. 

Gohan threw the fish on top of Goku's. Suddenly he felt a prick on his foot; he dove down to find Goku swimming. Goku smirked as Gohan shot toward him. Goku swam faster with Gohan behind him.

They weaved in and out of fish schools, rock formations, and vegetation as they raced each other. When Goku began to run out of air, he glanced back at Gohan and pointed at the surface. Gohan nodded and they began their swim to the surface.

Breaking the surface, Gohan and Goku gasped for air. Goku turned and looked at his son and laughed. Gohan had water streaming down his face and his hair was dripping. "Okay, I think that's enough for today. Your mom would-." Goku froze, "We forgot to see Chi-Chi!" In their excitement, they had forgotten to see Chi-Chi and let her know that they were back.

Scrambling to put their clothes on, Goku and Gohan made a mad dash for home. Opening the door, Chi-Chi looked up from the kitchen table. "Goku! Gohan!" She ran over to them and hugged them both. After the hugging she pulled out the FRYING PAN OF DOOM.

She started whacking Gohan with it. "GOHAN! HOW COULD YOU? FIRST YOU DISAPPEAR AND THEN YOU KILL YOURSELF!" When she was finished, Gohan was lying on the ground, knocked unconscious.

Goku sighed and picked up Gohan, taking him to his room. Life was backed to normal.

**ATTACK OF BUU…AND THE BIG UPDATE!**


	4. Chapter 3 Attack!

Big Update!

^______________________________________________________________________^

            The next morning, Gohan awoke to the sweet aroma of pancakes. As hungry as he was, he was too tired to get out of bed. He yawned and sighed, lying on his stomach. His vision wasn't all too clear as he gazed around his room.

            He just wanted one day where he could sleep all day. He needed to catch up on his sleep. He blinked; he didn't remember going to bed. Then he remembered that Chi-Chi had gotten him with her FRYING PAN OF DOOM. That made sense. His head hurt slightly.

            Upon hearing his door open, he turned his head and saw his father walking in. "You're still in bed?!" Goku exclaimed. Gohan laughed softly. Goku walked over and sat on Gohan's bed, "I guess you haven't been getting your sleep lately." Gohan nodded.

            Goku shrugged and picked Gohan up off the bed and then dropped him back on, waking him up fully. "Hey! What was that for?!" Gohan yelled half-angrily at his father. Goku chuckled, "It was to wake you up. Besides you don't want me to eat all the food."

            Gohan thought for a moment, "I guess not." Goku nodded, "Hurry and get dressed. After breakfast we'll go fishing." Gohan smiled broadly; Goku rubbed his head and then got up and went downstairs. Gohan grabbed his gi from his closet. It was an exact replica of Goku's gi. He tied the strings on his boots, slipped on his wristbands and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

            Chi-Chi greeted him warmly as he sat down at the table. Goku gave him a wink; that signaled the eating contest was on. Gohan and Goku kept stuffing pancakes into their mouth, over and over. Goku won the contest by 2 pancakes. Chi-Chi shook her head in disapproval, but she didn't say anything.

            Gohan and Goku stood up from the table, when an evil ki sprung up. Gohan and Goku glanced at each other. "Gohan…come on. We need to check this out." They were about to use Instant Transmission when Chi-Chi stopped them.  

            "And just where do you think you're going?!" Chi-Chi hollered angrily. "Chi-Chi, we have to go." "Not with Gohan!" "Chi, we need Gohan. We'll come back alive. I promise." Without another word, they disappeared. 

^______________________________________________________________________^

            The Z Fighters stood tensely in front of Majin Buu. His power was enormous. The little toad creature stared at the Z Fighters with amusement. "Majin Buu. Kill them." Babidi said. Buu looked at him, "But Babidi-." "Never call me by that name or I'll put you back into that ball. I told you to call me master!"

            Babidi pointed at the Z Fighters, "Get them!" Goku glanced at Vegeta and Gohan and nodded. The three of them let out a yell and transformed into Super Saiyan. Gohan, though, transformed higher into Super Saiyan 2. Goku smirked; now they had a fighting chance.

            Suddenly Majin Buu disappeared and Gohan whirled backwards and caught Buu's fist. They both phased out and the battle begun. The Z Fighters had trouble keeping up with Gohan and Buu's battle. Up in the air, Gohan went on the offensive.

            He punched at Buu, only to have it blocked. Gohan, in turn, brought his knee up into Buu's stomach. Buu merely bent over, but that gave Gohan the opportunity to club him in the head. 

            Buu plummeted down to the rocky terrain below them. Gohan launched himself at the crater as Buu shot out. Buu growled and fired a huge pink blast that engulfed Gohan before he could dodge or block.

            "Gohan! No!" Goku screamed as pink light spread over the area. The explosion demolished several cliffs and dust flew up everywhere. The Z Fighters were forced to crouch down and wait for the air to clear. 

            After the dust cleared, the Z Fighters stood up. There was no sign of Gohan anywhere. He was either dead or severely injured, buried under the rubble. His ki was undetectable.

            Goku let out a huge yell and bright golden light filled the area. His power increased dramatically. His power was feeding off of his intense rage that had built up inside of him. 

            Gohan was dead…again! And this time, they had to wait several months to wish him back. Goku clenched his fists and howled, releasing his power. The Z Fighters stared in awe. Now two Saiyans had ascended. 

            Dust blew up from Goku's huge transformation. The air, once again, filled with dust and dirt. The Z Fighters shielded themselves from the blast.

^______________________^ ^____________________^ ^__________________^

            Gohan felt the rocks scratch at him and seal him under. His body was being racked by pain. His head hurt the most; a rock or something had probably hit him. He could barely move, as the rocks were right on top of him.

               Gohan could feel his father's ki, almost as high as his was. 'Dad probably thinks I'm dead. I'm going to be if somebody doesn't find me.' He felt for his ki and found it dangerously low.

            Gohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He brought out what little energy he had left. His ki finally reached a detectable level. Now all he had to do was wait for the Z Fighters.

            Hopefully they could find him quickly. He wasn't going to be able to hang on for long.

^__________________________________________________________________^

Responses:

Perfect Cell17-Thanks! Glad to review! 

Jessie-kins-Sure…(hands hair over) Thanks! 

I only got two, but oh well. Review!        


End file.
